Holly McGinger
This char is Rped by Cyn About Name: Holly McGinger Gender: Female God Parent: Ares Current Age: 15 Birthday: June 7th, 1998 Mortal Parent: Demonica McGinger -(mother) Appearance: Black hair and Blue eyes, she wears black t-shirts and black camo pants and black boots Personality: She is kind but rude to people she doesn't even know unless the person is a girl, she hates being told what to do, so, she's very stubbern exspecally towards boys. About History: Her mother works at the hospital taking care of the sick and injured there. Her step-dad has no job yet and refuses to get one. Her life has been a little bit normal since then. Holly's aunt Millie Waterstone told her that her parents met in Orlando,Florida at the beach on a hot summer day because her mother had told her aunt that she had met someone in Florida and they had so much fun together, that they went everywhere together. Her aunt also told her that it was love at first sight for them, but when her mother was expecting her, her real father left them on their own. Holly's mother told her that her father was strong and handsome, but he had to leave, and that he had more improtaint things to do than to be with them. Her mother is Demonica McGinger, and her stepfather is John McGinger. Her mother and stepfather met in Kansas and moved to new York. She lived in new York for ten years and in Kansas for five years she was in kindergarten. Holly's first boyfriend had kept breaking her heart but she kept going back to him, but the last time he broke her heart she didn't go back to him instead she went out with a girl with the name of Caroline Waterstone, because Carpline had asked Holly out and Caroline kissed Holly right on the lips and Holly liked it. Whenever Holly went to school she’d always get into trouble with other students and always gets detention for fighting. On Holly's 13 birthday her real father couldn't show up but he sent her a celestial bronze pocket knife and a note that said that keep this with you at all costs. Holly's stepdad had trained her how to use a pocket knife and the bow and arrows because her stepdad used to go hunting when he lived in Kansas. Her first monster attack was when she was 13 and it was with a Scythian Dracane. Holly could tell that the Scythian Dracane was not strong because of how it looked, which was easy for her to stab at the Scythian Dracane with her celestial bronze pocket knife in the chest killing the Scythian Dracane. Holly ran home and didn't tell her own mother about this attack. For the next 2 years there hasn't been any monster attacks because her mother could see through the mist and her mother would protect her because she is her mothers only child. Holly never knew she was a half-blood till she stumbled across a monster late one night and it looked at her with murder in its eyes. The monster told her that it's name was Eldon and it was here to kill her. When it stepped into a patch of light from a lamp-post it was the same one that had attacked her before but it looked different this time, this one had balck hair and the one before had brown hair. Holly manages to escape the monster by stabbing th Scythian Dracane in the chest with the same celestial bronze pocket knife killing it. She was fifteen when this attack happened. She ran home and told her mother that she ran into a stranger that smelled funny. Her mother told her to get in the car. That she was going to a camp that she never even heard of till her mother told her the camp was called Camp Half-blood and that she was going to be safe there and that her father wanted her to go there because he had sent a letter telling her mother to do so. When Holly got there er mother dropped her off at the bottom of the hill. She walked to the big house and stood on the porch while her mother drove away in the car and she waited for someone to come see who had just arrived. She didn't know who was going to come and see that she was there. When they did they took her to the camp director and for once in Holly's life she was scared to meet new people. Possessions/Weapons: her celestial bronze pocket knife that she got on her 14 brithday which she always carries around with her and his bow and arrows which she carries in a dufflebag everywhere she goes, she also has a locket necklace with a picture of one of her ex-best firend's in it, her ex-best friend's name is Korra Winterfrost. Category:Characters Category:Greek Category:Cynderheart Category:Holly Category:15 years old Category:June Category:Ares Category:Female Category:Black hair Category:Blue eyes